Magnetic Resonance Imaging apparatuses (hereinafter, “MRI apparatuses”) are configured to emit Radio Frequency (RF) pulses to an examined subject (hereinafter, “patient”) and configured to receive echo signals emitted from the patient due to the emission of the RF pulses. Further, by analyzing the received echo signals, the MRI apparatuses are configured to take MR images of the patient.
In recent years, a method has been proposed by which communications between a device on the coil side that receives the echo signals and a device on the system side (the MRI apparatus main body side) that analyzes the echo signals are realized with wireless communications. In that situation, the device provided on the coil side may have installed therein an oscillator configured to generate a clock, separately from an oscillator provided on the system side. The clocks generated by the oscillators each have a frequency that is unique to the corresponding oscillator. For this reason, there is a frequency error between the clock provided on the coil side and the clock provided on the system side.